


Feels Like Home

by loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS



Series: Plance Through The Years [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Pidge Nerds Out, Soft Plance, TT__TT, author wants a hot cup of cocoa, lance is smitten, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS/pseuds/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: If someone had asked her years ago back when she was a paladin if she thought she would ever end up in a relationship with Lance, the answer would have always been no. And yet… here they were.





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened to me but i had an itch to write a fluffy oneshot
> 
> there is absolutely positively NO angst in this and i have no idea how that happened but I’m proud of myself lmao ≧(´▽｀)≦

When Pidge woke up from her blissful sleep, she fully expected to find Lance still happily sleeping away and snuggled up to her back—a perfect way to wake up after her pleasant dream of a married life—but his side of the bed was empty and the warmth from his body heat was missing.

She pouted in disappointment. She’d been hoping to spend the rest of the morning lazing about with Lance and maybe making breakfast together, so it was surprising to see him gone. She couldn’t hear movement down the hall so she wondered if he was even at his place. She would hate to have missed him without getting a chance to say goodbye, but it would be best for her to get home sooner rather than later.

Her dad would flip out if he found out she’d spent the night at Lance’s apartment after Shiro’s party, and even though her father was still away on his trip for work, her mother had warned her that he would be returning that day. Pidge had maybe a few hours tops before she’d be cutting it a little close. She just didn’t want her father to overreact about the whole sleepover, even if she and Lance hadn’t done anything.

(Much).

It wasn’t like she was trying to lie to her dad, and she generally didn’t keep secrets from him but he’d been acting weird ever since she started seriously dating Lance. Pidge knew her father wasn’t comfortable with their relationship—though she was pretty positive he wouldn’t be comfortable with _any_ relationships she entered—and he was still kind of stuck in his thoughts of her as his little princess. While he mostly wasn’t the overprotective kind, Pidge was certain he would freak out over something like this.

Sure, she and Lance were taking it slow (ish) but even mentioning _this_ would likely be taken the wrong way. So she absolutely had to get to her parents house to avoid questioning.

Although lately, she’d been wondering if maybe it was arbitrary. She loved spending time with her parents and she wasn’t in any particular rush to grow up immediately, but there was something about leaving Lance’s apartment to go to her parent’s home that felt kind of _wrong_.

As if her place was at Lance’s too.

She already had most of her video games at his apartment, not to mention, tons of clothes and her own set of toiletries as well. It almost seemed like there was a countdown to the moment when she would no longer live with her parents. It wasn’t something she and Lance had ever discussed, but it just felt right and to her, it seemed he agreed. She all but lived in Lance’s apartment, so it would only make sense if she permanently moved in, right?

She wanted to have that conversation but they were only on their seventh month of dating and Lance was still busy trying to get into med school so she didn’t want to add another layer of stress from her moving in or anything. Maybe one day she’d bring up the topic, but for now, she’d hold off.

Pidge crawled out from under the warmth of the comforter and dragged her feet towards the living room with a yawn. Her stomach growled and she decided she'd have to steal some of his food before she left. She grabbed one of Lance’s hoodies on the way out and slipped it on top of the t-shirt she’d borrowed for sleep.

One of her favourite things would always be wearing his snuggly, too-big-for-her clothes. Aside from the fact that they smelled just like Lance—his coconut shampoo and the aloe vera skin care products and that faint ocean musk—and were relaxing, and felt like a constant hug from him, it was subtly intimate and made her feel all warm and fuzzy. Sure, she’d been stealing his hoodies and sweatshirts well before they started dating officially, but he allowed no one else to take his stuff, just like she allowed no one else but Lance to touch hers. She was his privileged girlfriend who got to enjoy the full force of his devotion and it made her feel special.

When she stopped at the entrance of the living room, she happily noted Lance was still home, sitting on his couch, TV volume set low to some foodie channel baker’s battle. His MCAT practice book was on the coffee table in front of him, his mug of tea beside him, and he was hunched over it with a frown marring his eyebrows.

Pidge leaned against the wall, watching him with a small smile as he vigorously erased something, cursed under his breath, and then scribbled something else. Lance looked a mess and she wondered how comfortable he was sitting with his back like that and only the lamp in the corner turned on. But she couldn’t deny his concentration on his studying was pretty hot. He used to have the attention span of a three year old, but a lot had changed from their late paladin days.

And maybe it was weird to creep on her boyfriend and watch him study, but he hadn’t had a haircut in a while so his hair was a little longer than normal and curling at the ends and he was wearing reading glasses (which also contributed to why he looked so hot right now) and his blue lion slippers and she couldn’t help her smile because despite the differences in their lives now, _some_ things never changed though.

“Change in intensity after removal of a resistor…?” Lance mumbled, pushing his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighing at his practice book in confusion. “But that doesn’t make any sense… does it? How do you do this stupid problem?”

From what it looked like, he’d probably been poring over the problem for a while now. She could see the frustration rolling off of him in droves and above that he looked drained and tired. Pidge would have thought he would take the opportunity to sleep in through the morning since they’d been out so late, but she supposed it made sense that he would stay consistent with his study schedule.

It was impressive, really.

She always knew Lance tackled his endeavours with gusto, but he was really putting in serious time to study for the big test. This med school thing wasn’t a random whim of his. He was putting his all into this and far be it for her not to be supportive in any way she could.

“You look like you need a little help.” Pidge trudged over to the couch. Lance sat up straighter and glanced at her with a raised brow. “What subject are you studying today? Physics?”

“Yeah, physics… So you’re just stealing my clothes whenever you want now, huh?” Lance took her wrist and tugged her sideways onto his lap. She slung an arm around his shoulders to get comfortable. “You’re a clothes stealing gremlin. I’ve lost three sweatshirts since we started dating.”

“I have done no such thing.” She pushed her glasses up her nose haughtily. “Those baseless accusations can’t be proven.”

He narrowed his eyes playfully. “Oh, I’ll find them one day.”

Pidge glanced down at the circuits problem he’d circled and written so many notes beside that the page was littered with formulas. “So how goes it?”

“Well, I was doing great until I got distracted by a cutie wearing my clothes. Though I can’t decide whether I welcome this distraction since I need a break or curse it for being such an effective distraction.” She gave him a dry look when he chucked her under the chin. “But real talk, physics is _killing_ me! I hate this subject and I don’t see how mechanics and stupid circuits of all things have to do with being a paediatrician. I’ve been studying for an hour and I’ve barely made a dent in my work, and I’m not going to give up, but I just have so little energy.”

“I believe in you, Lance. And I know you’re making great strides. Look at how far you are in this practice book.” Pidge gestured vaguely to the fact that he was definitely past the middle division of the pages. Lance gave her a cheesy grin and trailed a lazy hand up and down her thigh. “And physics may not be necessary for medical school, but it helps you prepare for proper study habits. You have to have discipline when studying hard sciences, so this is just a way to get you ready for it by making you learn how to handle the difficult course load now.”

“Understandable. But still doesn’t change the fact that circuits make absolutely no sense whatsoever.”

“I mean you’re on the right track. Even if the concept eludes you, at least you know nine times out of ten you need Ohm’s Law, because it’s a circuit.” Pidge picked up his mug and took a sip of the hot tea. She nearly gagged when she realised it was earl grey. And not just that, but earl grey with no sugar or milk or honey or anything to offset the bitter taste of that particular tea. “Lance, this tea is disgusting. Has studying made you so crazy that you’ve lost your taste buds?”

“It’s heavily caffeinated. That’s all that matters.” Lance yawned and finished off the rest of the drink when she handed it to him. “Continue with your explanation.”

“Using that law, you’d be able to solve for the current considering this is a parallel circuit. You have to remember that parallel circuits have the same voltage throughout. So once you use that and find current, then you solve for the power which is essentially what the question means when it asks for the change in intensity. You have the formulas written on your scratch sheet right there. Solve the problem with resistor two present and then without resistor two present and then subtract to find the change.”

Pidge didn’t realise she had been rambling and going on and on about the information until she felt the weight of Lance’s gaze on her. When she glanced up, he had a soft smile on his face and it did something funny to her heart.

She felt her cheeks heat and cut off abruptly, clearing her throat and running a hand through her shoulder-length hair. “Right, uh… So that’s the basic concept. You can probably solve the problem on your own now.”

“Why’d you stop? I love hearing you talk science.”

Pidge wrinkled her nose in slight embarrassment. “You made it weird by staring at me.”

“Sorry, babe.” Lance kissed her cheek with a wet, juicy smack and she groaned and wiped off the borderline slobber with the sleeve of the sweater in disgust. “It’s a turn on.”

“You can make it up to me by making me a frittata.” Pidge had briefly considered burrowing her face in the crook of his neck and watching the baking challenge on TV until it was time to leave, but her stomach curled in on itself and she knew it was only a matter of time before her body protested not being fed. “And maybe a cup of cocoa before I go?”

“Ah ha! The real reason you probably came to the living room in the first place.”

She chuckled. "What did you expect?"

Before she could rise to her feet, Lance shifted his arms under her legs and back and stood up, holding her princess style and taking quick steps to the kitchen. Pidge laughed as he twirled around once and then set her down on the edge of his kitchen counter beside the stovetop. He gazed at her for a few moments, looking like he wanted to ask her something, but he was definitely holding back.

“…I have the most awesome girlfriend in the world,” Lance said, stroking her thighs. She rested her hands on his shoulders and bit her lower lip to keep from letting the earsplitting grin take over her face. “Thank you for helping me with physics day after day. And for being my girlfriend. I mean, you put up with me for half a year—”

“That’s my line, Lance,” she drawled and Lance snorted.

“—and I just really appreciate your presence in my life. Which by the way, will always be a significant part of my life, no matter what happens.”

“Me too,” she said gently, cradling his face. “I feel the same.”

Pidge wanted to say something more eloquent to add on, but then Lance’s mouth was on hers and she kissed him back with a smile on her face. She'd tell him what she wanted to say. Maybe not soon, but she would definitely tell him eventually.

If someone had asked her years ago back when she was a paladin if she thought she would ever end up in a relationship with Lance, the answer would have always been no. And yet… here they were. And she couldn’t stop the excited pounding of her heart and the undeniable feeling that this was headed towards a wild path she would gladly run down with Lance. A path where being together forever wouldn’t just be a recurring fantasy in her dreams.

And she couldn’t deny that being with him like this—all domestic and gooey—truly did feel like home.


End file.
